


i want you to know that (i'm never leaving)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable James T. Kirk, Adorable Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Adorable Spock (Star Trek), Affectionate Insults, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: spock, jim, and bones find themselves on a strange, snowy planet.orprompt:if you’re still doing fic requests, could you do maybe mcspirk in the snow? it could be angsty or cute and soft but I need more of my ot3 🥺 if you can’t it’s okay!!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	i want you to know that (i'm never leaving)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from sia's "snowman"

The look on Spock’s face was something close to the face a newborn made when you smiled at them for the first time. It was filled with curiosity and wonder, though the last one could have been Leonard’s imagination. It made him want to put his arm around his lover and pull him close, ease the chill Spock was surely feeling.

The planet they’d discovered was nothing like Vulcan. It was freezing, filled with life similar to Earth’s Antarctic species, and decidedly one giant icebox. Spock was probably thinking about ways to get back onto the ship without seeming like a wimp, though Leonard suspected his interest in the snow distracted him from the cold.

Jim, for all his service record showed impeccable professionalism and bravery, looked like a child with his cheeks red from the cold and his hands already forming a snowball. It made Leonard smile to see his captain so happy, but he thought it best to step away from Spock before he was hit with the source of his cheerfulness. 

The dull thud that the ball of snow made when it made impact with the side of the vulcan’s face was comical and the expression on Spock’s face was even more so. Jim, meanwhile, was bent over at the waist as his laughter shook his entire body. Spock looked completely bewildered, his brows furrowed and his blue lips pursed in displeasure. “Is this a human custom?”

Leonard laughed, approaching once again to wipe the snow from his face and bestow a kiss where it had made impact. “It’s called a snowball fight, darlin'. It’s fun.”

“Uncomfortably lowering your body temperature with snow seems to be most illogical,” Spock said solemnly, seeming completely serious to anyone who didn’t know him as well as Jim or Leonard. He was being petulant, his bottom lip out a bit more than usual and the green flush in his cheeks deepening. 

“Human customs aren’t usually logical,” Jim admitted breathlessly, joining them in their little huddle. He was redder than before, but Leonard surmised that it was from the laughter rather than the cold. “It’s a running theme with our species.”

Jim pulled Spock down into a rather deep kiss that seemed to be an apology, Spock sinking into it without protest. Leonard smiled at them, rolling his eyes at Jim’s dramatics. He opened his mouth to comment on being left out when a strangled cry left his lips. 

Jim emerged from the kiss to grin at him, one snow-filled hand down Leonard’s pants. “It is pretty fun, isn’t it, Bones?”

Leonard’s glowered and saw Spock nearly smile from the corner of his eye. “You’re going down.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
